Boats such as kayaks and canoes often are secured to vehicles. For example, one or more boat saddles may be mounted to a vehicle roof rack. A boat may be placed on top of and secured to the boat saddle using straps or other similar means. Roof racks for boats are desirable because they avoid the need for a trailer, and also do not obstruct or hinder access to the vehicle through any of the vehicle's doors. There are many types of boats having various hull shapes and sizes which are generally appropriate for being transported on top of a vehicle roof rack. Thus, there is a need for vehicle roof racks that are capable of receiving boat hulls of various shapes and sizes without damaging the boat or requiring substantial readjustment of multiple components.